


2 vs 1

by Sycophantism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 vs 1, Daishou is a hot mess, Kuroo and Oikawa double-team Daishou, M/M, Makeouts, Multi, hc: Daishou has a sensitive neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't wait to give this nerd the macking of a lifetime"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 vs 1

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired by [this spectacular comic](http://wakawakatoshi.tumblr.com/post/142669057486/i-got-requested-to-upload-this-from-my-twitter).
> 
> Basically I really wanted to see Kuroo and Oikawa double-team Daishou and turn him into a hot mess. 
> 
> Completely un-edited whoop whoop.

(How does one mack on multiple people, you ask?

It goes a little something like this.)

" _Oh--_ " As soon as Oikawa knelt down on the edge of the couch, licking his lips and staring down at Daishou, he knew he'd gotten into some sorta shit. There was barely any time to brace himself before a hand was sliding up the back of his neck, fingers lacing through his hair and keeping him in place while Oikawa bent forward and fit their mouths swiftly together. It was zero to a hundred without pause, tongue laving over the seam of his lips and making him jolt backwards, stunned. He could feel the Seijoh captain grinning against his mouth, though his eyes were too tightly shut to see the smug expression on his face. The stuttered gasp that spilled out was enough to give Oikawa access, and a moment later he was licking into Daishou's mouth, gentle and slowing now that he was inside. 

Dizzy and dazed, the room around him fell away, and for several moments he forgot he was even sitting in his rival's living room. Instead, all he could focus on was the boy kissing him senseless, panting as his tongue moved against Oikawa's, sucking on Oikawa's upper lip when he needed to catch his breath, and feeling a whine build up in his lower chest when Oikawa refused to draw back and give him air. He could hear the other captain chuckling when he finally pulled forcefully away, gasping in a lung-full of air. Cracking his eyelids open, he sagged back against the couch, narrowing his eyes to glare up at the self-satisfied expression Oikawa was aiming down at him.

(But that's not multiple people, is it?)

Kuroo threw himself down on the couch beside him, making Daishou jump and suddenly remember that he wasn't alone with the Seijoh captain. "Forget me, snakey?" Kuroo taunted, lips curling into a smile that looked torn between determined and pained. 

"It's hard to forget such a potent scent," Daishou responded on reflex, trying to school his expression into calmness and keep from showing how out of breath he was. 

Oikawa laughed, fingers turning Daishou's face upward again, and stealing his attention back into a kiss. It bothered Daishou to be dragged away from banter, but Oikawa's tongue was quick to convince him which was the better option. Shoulders going slack, Daishou leaned into the kissing with a groan, face hot from how good this felt. 

Then Kuroo was pushing up close to him and he jumped, tearing himself away from the kiss to shoot the other boy a surprised look. Oikawa's hands on his jaw kept him from looking, though, and then Oikawa's mouth was back on his again, demanding his attention. It worked, mostly; part of his mind was hyper-aware of Kuroo so close to him, the hand sliding behind him between his back and the couch, settling on his waist. 

And then, as though coordinated, Oikawa drew back just in time for Kuroo to yank Daishou into his lap. "Hey!" Startled out of a proper retort, Daishou shot a look over his shoulder, beginning to squirm his way off of Kuroo.

That suddenly became impossible with Oikawa straddling him, one knee braced on the edge of the couch and the other framing his knee. Looking up in surprise, Daishou found himself being kissed. Again. Just as deeply, and just as demanding. And just as successful. Groaning low in his throat, he let himself be dragged into it, forcing himself to ignore Kuroo behind him. It went against his every instinct to let the Nekoma captain have any sort of tactical advantage over him, but... Oikawa's mouth... oh, fuck it.

Kuroo brushed his fingers across Daishou's nape, before pressing a kiss against the heated skin. It made Daishou twitch, but not quite enough to try and pull away from Oikawa. Well, they had said 2 vs 1. This was about right. 

"Aw, Kuroo, he's not so bad," Oikawa purred against Daishou's lips, and Daishou curled them down into an indignant frown. 

"He's downright docile right now," Kuroo retorted, and Daishou scowled in annoyance.

"Well, kitty--" The words turned into a garbled mess the instant Kuroo's teeth dug into the tendon between his neck and shoulder, making him jerk upright and press back against the Nekoma captain, trying to relieve the tension. "Ah-- ah--" Low, breathy gasps for air were all he could manage for a minute, fireworks going off behind his eyelids as he tried to focus. "F-- fuhh--"

"Wow." Oikawa drew back, eyebrows raised in surprise. "He's sensitive, isn't he?"

"Sh-- shut up," Daishou wheezed, unable to keep his body from shivering while Kuroo gnawed slowly at the tender skin.

"Yeah, really," Kuroo finally murmured, running his tongue over the abused flesh. The instant the pressure was released, Daishou slumped, breathless. "You like that, snakey?"

Daishou shot a tired glower at him, still trying to catch his breath. The full-faced flush was answer enough for Kuroo, though, and he offered a crooked grin, showing off his teeth and reveling in the jolt that ran through Daishou's body. 

Sliding a hand up, Kuroo pushed Daishou's face up and away, exposing the length of his neck. Under his palm, he could feel the other captain's pulse flutter, panicked. Deciding to go a little easy on him, Kuroo pressed rough kisses against the expanse of his neck, drawing his tongue down the skin. It was clean-- actually, it tasted nice. It had never occurred to Kuroo, but Daishou really seemed like the type to take personal hygiene super seriously. Here were the perks.

"Enjoying yourself?" Oikawa hummed, stealing Daishou's face away from Kuroo's grasp and then stealing a kiss for himself.

"Nnnh," Daishou managed, eyes unfocused and fixed someplace over Oikawa's shoulder, his mind completely overtaken by the stimulation to his neck. 

"I think you short-circuited him," Oikawa laughed, which drew a disgruntled but still-inarticulate response from the Nohebi captain.

"Good. About time I figured out some way to shut him up." With that, Kuroo picked a spot higher up on Daishou's neck and bit him again.

The reaction this time was far more electric; tension shot through his entire body, limbs jerking as he threw his head back, spine arching sharply as his mouth dropped open into a silent gasp. "Oh, I like that," Oikawa whispered, straightening so he could delve into a long, deep kiss with the Nohebi captain. 

Turns out, Daishou can't handle 2 vs 1. The stimulation to his neck alone had him squirming and writhing, panting for breath until he couldn't focus on kissing Oikawa at all. Drawing away, the Seijoh captain wiped his mouth, chuckling. Kuroo licked his lips, giving Daishou a brief reprieve, watching as he slouched and struggled to catch his breath.

He could definitely get used to seeing Daishou without his ridiculous faux-innocent persona. Ideally, wrecked and fucked out, just like this.

Wrapping his arms around Daishou's waist, he turned the other boy around, much to his displeasure. When Kuroo dragged him into a sudden, rough, deep kiss, Daishou lost all energy to protest and sank into it, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned weakly. These two were seriously trying to kill him, weren't they? 

"Mm, my turn," Oikawa hummed, licking his lips and leaning over to press kisses along the littered-up expanse of Daishou's neck. It made the Nohebi captain twitch and jolt each time he pressed a little to hard down against a mark, licking too roughly at rising bruises. It made the Seijoh captain preen with pleasure, finally fixing his lips to one place and sucking at the skin. It was different from what Kuroo had been doing, and it made Daishou shudder and go limp, mouth dropping open and leaving himself entirely vulnerable to Kuroo's kissing. 

By the time Oikawa was done, there were hickies all across his neck and shoulders, easily as many as Kuroo had left there. Kuroo leaned back, reclining against the couch and staring at the Nohebi captain as Daishou tried to balance himself on Kuroo's lap, swaying from disorientation. 

When they sent Daishou on his way a few hours later, aptly cleaned up and fed (and, something that neither the Nekoma nor Nohebi teams needed to know, _cuddled_ ), Kuroo flopped down on the couch next to Oikawa and hummed, staring at the ceiling.

"... Not your worst idea," Kuroo said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, in the interest of modesty, I did think it was your idea," Oikawa pointed out, arms folded behind his head as he plopped his legs down across Kuroo's thighs.

"Not your worst mistake," Kuroo amended.

"It wasn't a mistake!" Oikawa protested.

"Who in their right mind thinks mocking and macking are the same thing?" Kuroo wondered aloud.

"It's a reasonable mistake!!"

"No, not at all."

"Shut up and go back to praising me!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit] MINTYSUGAS DID FANART FOR IT AND I AM _DYING_ GO LOOK AT THIS GORGEOUS WORK http://mintysugas.tumblr.com/post/154017538713/yall-should-read-2-vs-1-by-sycophantism-on-ao3


End file.
